This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of concrete and like products, particularly, concrete and cinder block, and substantially all other conventional building products and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for curing concrete products using a carbon dioxide atmosphere.
The term "concrete", as it is employed in this specification, refers to a stone-like product obtained by blending a cement, aggregate such as sand, gravel, crushed stone, and many other like additives, and water together in appropriate amounts, and allowing the mixture to harden and reach an advanced state of cure. "Concrete-like" is extremely broader, and encompasses the materials having certain physical properties of concrete products, having perhaps substitutes for aggregate normally so used. They may be load-bearing or non load-bearing and may if desired include binders and/or aggregates that are selected to impart desired structural characteristics and/or decorative characteristics to the final product.